


Сборник драбблов по The Good Wife (автор threeguesses)

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов. Перевод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Построй мне лодку, что вынесла б двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3810) by threeguesses. 



Алиша смотрит на себя в зеркало и заправляет блузку Калинды во вчерашнюю юбку. Цвет украшений не подходит к коже; она выглядит раскрасневшейся, волосы вьются над воротником. Она чувствует себя глупой и возбуждённой - чувствует себя юной, словно она снова в колледже и готовится пройти через кампус у всех на виду. Вздохнув, она смачивает палец и наклоняется ближе к зеркалу, чтобы попытаться как-то исправить ущерб, нанесённый её макияжу.  
\- Дать тебе ватные подушечки? - спрашивает Калинда от двери. Она стоит там в одной футболке и трусиках, с взъерошенными распущенными волосами, и вид у неё сонный, помятый. - Или средство для снятия макияжа?  
Алиша поднимает бровь.  
\- А ты не оденешься?  
\- Неа, - Калинда протискивается к ней в ванную. - Мне не надо в суд к девяти. Я буду позже, насчёт дела Джексона. - Она лезет в шкафчик и достаёт оттуда ватные диски и бутылочку. - Вот так, - говорит она, усаживая Алишу на край ванной и поднимая ей голову за подбородок.  
Удивлённая Алиша подчиняется беспрекословно. Она ждала неловкости, готовила себя к натянутому молчанию. Но это... Алиша и сама не понимает. Лицо Калинды непроницаемо, но руки у неё нежные и прохладные. Её дыхание на лице Алиши, близкое и уютное, пахнет теплом и эвкалиптом.  
Калинда действует ловко; ватными подушечками она стирает Алише подводку, а потом достаёт свою, чтобы нанести заново. В ответ на взгляд Алиши она спрашивает:  
\- Если я скажу, что в прошлой жизни была визажистом, ты мне поверишь? - и смеётся на её "нет". На всё про всё уходит меньше пяти минут.  
\- Пристойно? - спрашивает Алиша. Жаль, что получилось так быстро. В ванной Калинды тихо и по-утреннему спокойно; Алише не хочется уходить.  
\- М-м, - произносит Калинда, закрывая кисточку. - Наверное, в следующий раз надо попробовать не засыпать.  
\- Да уж, - Алиша соглашается ровным тоном, хотя от слов "в следующий раз" по позвоночнику проходит дрожь. Она давит улыбку до тех пор, пока не замечает, как Калинда смотрит на неё сквозь опущенные ресницы. Проверяет.  
Алиша встаёт, смыкая пальцы в кольцо на запястье Калинды.  
\- В следующий раз мы всё спланируем заранее, - решительно говорит она.  
А потом целует Калинду - Калинду, которая всегда так осторожна, которая пахнет эвкалиптом и прячет улыбку у Алиши в губах.


	2. Танцуй, танцуй

Когда Калинде приходит первый после повышения зарплаты чек, она приглашает Алишу отметить.  
\- Не знаю, - с серьёзным видом говорит Алиша, когда Калинда объявляет ей свои намерения. - Может, нам лучше поехать в загородный клуб.  
А потом она улыбается, свободно и радостно. Калинда улыбается в ответ. Этот месяц, с несостоявшимся расколом и его последствиями, выдался для фирмы нелёгким, но сейчас, в эту конкретную минуту, наступило короткое затишье, и сейчас всё прекрасно.  
Они договариваются на пятницу, и это... Калинда старается не думать об этом слишком много, но обычно они выбираются куда-то по будням, сразу после работы. На этот раз всё как будто... серьёзнее. Прежде чем забрать Алишу, она успевает заехать домой. Это время она проводит на диване, переключая каналы, и демонстративно не меняет наряд.  
Алишу подобные терзания, очевидно, не мучают. Когда она проскальзывает в машину к Калинде, на ней другие туфли и самое настоящее платье. В ответ на поднятую бровь Калинды, она смеётся и отвечает:  
\- Если уж у нас свидание, то у нас свидание.  
Она разговорчива и совсем не напряжена. Калинда рада, что они обе позволили себе этот краткий миг передышки.  
В баре Алиша напивается, мило и с достоинством. Её сбивчивые разговоры очаровывают всех в радиусе пяти футов, а Калинда опрокидывает стопку за стопкой, пока стены не начинают приятно покачиваться. Всё кажется тёплым и пушистым.  
Приятного вида молодой человек - слишком молодой, но совсем чуть-чуть - приглашает Алишу на танец. Калинда пинает её по лодыжке, пока Алиша не соглашается ("Но только если ваш друг потанцует с моей подругой" ), и Калинда добродушно терпит слегка потные ладони своего партнёра, потому что, Бог свидетель, если кому и надо выбираться из дома почаще, так это Алише. И всё-таки на танцполе она держится поблизости. Присматривает. И когда Алиша начинает строить в её сторону паникующие гримасы всего через пару минут, Калинда с готовностью освобождает их обеих, выдёргивая Алишу движением, которое помнит ещё с тусовок в колледже, целую жизнь назад.  
Алиша следует за силой инерции до конца, прямо в объятия Калинды, и внезапно они оказываются почти лежащими друг на друге, прижимаясь бёдрами и сплетя пальцы.  
\- О-о-ой, - смеётся Алиша, покачиваясь, - подожди.  
Но она не отстраняется - просто наклоняется, чтобы снять туфли.  
\- Алиша! - автоматически одёргивает Калинда. - Пол грязный.  
Алиша улыбается без капли раскаяния.  
\- Я не смогу танцевать с тобой, если не держусь на ногах, - говорит она, снова выпрямляясь. Она обвивает Калинду за шею, сжимая туфли в одной руке; Калинда чувствует их холодное жёсткое прикосновение к своей спине. Калинда стоит очень неподвижно, просто на всякий случай. Просто чтобы удостовериться, что за последние несколько секунд ответственна не она.  
Они танцуют четыре песни, медленно, слишком пьяные для чего-то большего, чем простое покачивание в такт музыке. Кожа Калинды горит в тех местах, где их тела соприкасаются, но она держит себя в руках. Её ладони невесомо лежат на бёдрах Алиши, голова чуть откинута назад, и она напрочь, напрочь отказывается думать.  
В конце концов она усаживают сонную Алишу в такси, обещая "быть осторожной" и "ухать на следующем". Но не уезжает. Она стоит на ветру, пока холод не пробирает до самых костей. Ждёт, пока он не вернёт ей рассудок.


	3. "Вы неожиданно глубоки... для светского человека"

Когда Алиша подтверждает, что да, она правда собирается в загородный клуб (пусть даже не на дамский ленч и нет, ей не нужна шляпка), вид у Джеки делается одновременно довольный и озадаченный. Она разглядывает Алишу, словно собаку, внезапно решившую пойти на задних лапах и так в этом преуспевшую, вопреки ожиданиям, что это даже слегка нервирует.  
Когда пятнадцать минут спустя впархивает Калинда, лицо Джеки разглаживается: ей кажется, что она дождалась разгадки, и мир, очевидно, снова стал на место.  
\- Откуда вы знаете Алишу, дорогая? - интересуется она приторно-сладким голосом.  
Отлучаясь на минутку, чтобы попрощаться с детьми, Алиша только рада оставить свекровь наедине с Калиндой и её мрачным взглядом.  
Вернувшись, она застаёт в пустой кухне лишь скучающую Калинду.  
\- Боже мой, что ты с ней сделала? - смеётся Алиша.  
В ответ она просто получает улыбку. (Иногда - часто - ей кажется, что в списке самых дорогих ей людей Калинда занимает одно из первых мест. Потому что, при всех её колючках и утомительной непроницаемости, случаются минуты - вспышки - когда Калинда кажется отчаянно хорошенькой, и тогда Алише хочется сказать ей спасибо или обнять и купить ей выпить). По пути к двери Алиша на миг сплетает свою руку с её; это кажется одновременно глупым и тёплым.  
У клуба они недолго сидят в машине, рассматривая его за стеклом. Он давит своей громадой, даже при том, что площадка для гольфа закрыта в ожидании более тёплой погоды.  
(- Мне кажется, я растеряю всю свою уличную репутацию, - говорит Калинда. - Копы будут просто смотреть на меня и сразу всё понимать.  
Алиша усмехается.  
\- Это что, как гейдар, да? Нюх на высший свет?  
\- Именно, - серьёзно кивает Калинда. - Мне приходится стирать всю одежду после каждого визита в твой дом.  
Алиша смеётся и не может остановиться.)  
В конце концов они всё же заходят внутрь. Парнишке у двери следует отдать должное: он пялится на Калинду всего секунду (в конце концов, говорит ей Алиша, эта юбка действительно коротка), и до раздевалки они добираются без дальнейших происшествий.  
\- Надеюсь, это того стоит, - предупреждает Калинда, расстёгивая сапоги.  
\- Это джакузи, - объясняет Алиша, кажется, уже в пятый раз. - В загородном клубе. Конечно же, стоит.  
Она не совсем уверена, что помнит все тонкости этикета, диктующего, как именно нужно смотреть, но не видеть, когда разговариваешь с кем-то, переодеваясь. Лифчик у Калинды ярко-синий.  
Алиша решительно отворачивается к своему шкафчику и не отводит взгляд, пока они обе не облачаются в купальники.  
В джакузи приятно: тепло, много места и никого больше нет. Они сидят друг против друга в дружелюбном молчании. Когда Алиша вытягивает ступни, ногами она путается в ногах Калинды. Обе не двигаются с места.  
\- С богатыми и могущественными... - говорит Калинда, не открывая глаз.  
-...всегда запасайся терпением, - заканчивает Алиша.  
Под водой их ноги скользят вместе, неспешно и гладко.


	4. В сетях из золота, в сетях из серебра

Алиша просыпается с ватной головой. Всё вокруг кажется медленным и тяжёлым, как будто под водой; в номере темно и тихо, всё вокруг неподвижно. Алиша не представляет, сколько времени, часов на ней нет.  
(На ней вообще многого нет).  
\- Мы?.. - спрашивает она.  
\- Ага, - отвечает Калинда.  
Добавить к этому, наверное, нечего. Вместе они разглядывают дешёвый лепной потолок, молчание растягивается, как лакрица. Алиша только начинает проваливаться обратно в сон, когда Калинда спрашивает:  
\- Хочешь воды?  
Алиша моргает.  
\- Да, - осторожно отвечает она, - я бы попила.  
Она поворачивает голову и прижимается щекой к холодному кусочку подушки. Намеренно не смотрит, как Калинда выбирается из постели.  
Комната совершает медленный, тошнотворный круг перед глазами. Алиша опускает веки.  
Она не открывает глаза до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как прогибается матрас под весом Калинды. Простыни шелестят, когда Калинда снова проскальзывает между ними, а потом она протягивает Алише стакан. У неё очень холодные пальцы. Алиша заставляет себя встретиться с ней глазами, посмотреть ей прямо в лицо (вот только Калинда на неё не смотрит). Вблизи Алиша видит, что та умылась; волосы на висках влажные, вьются. Она выглядит усталой, растерянной, юной.  
\- Послушай, - пытается заговорить Алиша, - может... может, не будем пока психовать? - Она ставит стакан на тумбочку у кровати, дотрагивается до плеча Калинды. - Просто... я для этого сейчас слишком устала.  
В ответ Калинда бросает на неё взгляд, короткий и острый. Но говорит она просто "окей". Просто ложится обратно на подушку.  
\- Секундочку, - говорит ей Алиша, а потом идёт в ванную.  
В ванной она смывает макияж. Полощет рот. Завязывает в хвост растрёпанные волосы.  
Стоит неподвижно, пока груз собственной трусости не заставляет её сдвинуться с места.  
Калинда не смотрит на дверь в ожидании её возвращения. Она лежит щекой на подушке, но не спит - тёмные глаза открыты, лицо неподвижно. Алиша забирается обратно в постель. Они лежат рядом, молча.  
Потом Алиша думает: "К чёрту".  
Что-то рвётся, что-то очень важное, ключевое, разумное - и она протягивает руку, привлекая Калинду к себе (и не знает, что удивляет её сильнее: собственный поступок или то, что Калинда ей его позволяет - смотрит распахнутыми глазами, не расслабляется, но не пытается сопротивляться).  
\- Я не хочу психовать, - торопливо, запинаясь говорит Алиша, - но... лежать тут в одиночестве я тоже не хочу, и...  
\- Ладно, - говорит Калинда, дотрагиваясь до её щеки, и улыбается странной полуулыбкой.  
Калинда расслабляется в руках Алиши, тёплая и живая; одной рукой она обнимает Алишу за шею. Она пахнет гостиничным мылом и едва заметно самой собой. Алишу омывает волной благодарности, и она закрывает глаза.  
\- У меня болит голова, - говорит Алиша.  
Голос у неё слабый и жалобный, как у ребёнка.  
Калинда перебирает её волосы у основания шеи.  
\- Да, - тихонько шепчет она. - Да, я знаю.


End file.
